The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule's Resurrection
by LoZFan96
Summary: Hyrule has been taken over by Ganondorf, it's residents enslaved by the King of Evil. After many centuries, the Spirit of the Hero is born into this world.


**Author's Note: I gotta admit- I was kinda scared of publishing this story because I honestly don't think people will react to it very well... The reason I DID was because my curiosity got the best of me... so... yeah...**

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction Arc<strong>

**.**

Prologue: The Birth of a Legend

*cough*... *_cough!_*, *_cough!_*

"You son of a bitch!" a man screamed, grabbing another man by the collar.

"Hang in there!" a woman told another as she coughed wads of blood onto the pavement.

"She has no one to blame but herself." the collared man told the other casually, "Besides, I think you need to be more worried about your children for now."

The aggravated man looked back at the woman on the ground as she hugged her enlarged midsection, spitting blood relentlessly.

"She's going into labor!" the other woman panicked.

The man shoved the other away, his focus now on his pregnant wife. "Quick! We have to bring 'er to the shed!"

...

Confused? Perhaps an explanation is in order.

The married couple, as well as the woman with them, were slaves. The man with the collared shirt was their master. The slave master's name was Philip. He, along with many others like him, known as Humans, owned pieces of the kingdom of Hyrule. The slaves, along with countless others across the nation, were descendants of the land's natives, who had been enslaved hundreds of years ago. The native's descendants could be identified by their long ears, which warranted the label given to them: "Elves". Elves were used for all sorts of things. The children were used to plant seeds into crop gardens, and wash the dishes in their master's home, as well as in restaurants in the Human villages. The adults were used as practice dummies for Humans looking to enlist in the army, maids in their master's household, or construction workers and carpenters, forced to build a variety of buildings, and other structures or devises used for Human convenience in unfavorable conditions. Some Elves, of both genders and most ages, were even bought and sold for the sole purpose of performing sexual favors for their masters. The slave masters, and others of their kind were identified by their round ears. They convinced themselves that those with long ears weren't human as they themselves were. Eventually, even the slaves did not consider _themselves_ human. In fact, the only person with long ears that wasn't a slave was the king of Hyrule, who had reigned over the country since the slavery began.

One slave in particular, was pregnant with twins by her husband, one boy and one girl. She had been waiting to give birth to her babies, as it would've happened at any time. Unfortunately, in the midst of being forced to work despite her condition, she found herself unable to perform any of her strenuous duties, resulting in the anger of her master. In his rage, he puched the woman, intentionally aiming for her womb.

"Hang in there!" the man told his wife on the way to the shed.

The couple had already picked names for their twins, Link for the boy, and Linkle for the girl. In the shed the soon-to-be mother was situated properly on a thin sheet atop a makeshift bed of hay. For those who want to know, the shed was a small structure with a dusty interior environment where the slave master's gardening tools were kept in. Due to the underwhelming size of the shed, entire families, regardless of their size and number, were forced to sleep in makeshift beds made for one person.

"_Push_!"

For what seemed like forever, the woman pushed, and pushed, and pushed until, finally, the baby had completely left her womb.

The other woman held the baby in her arms for a split second before bringing it closer for for better inspection.

...A moment of silence passed by...

"It's a quiet one isn't?" the new father asked, noting the baby's silence, "So is it the boy or the girl?"

The mother glanced up at the woman as she stared at her baby.

"It's... I-It's..."

"Th-The other one's coming!" the mother exclaimed.

"It's..."

The father looked at the mother, then at the woman.

"...dead..."

"...What?" the father asked in silent horror.

"Th-The baby... It's... dead..."

"Let me see!" The father took the baby from the woman to see for himself. He placed his ear over the baby's heart.

...No breathing...

...No heartbeat...

...The baby was indeed... _dead_.

The entire room was completely silent. Not even the crowd of other slaves that had formed around them made a sound as they realized...

Their master had just murdered an unborn child.

Then, like a ray of light piercing through the darkness, the sound of the second baby's cries sliced through the thickened silence.

Life had returned to the shed, followed by desperation.

"Q-Quick!" the father stammered, "It's almost out!"

The mother gasped upon learning her second baby was alive, the pain of childbirth previously numbed by shock.

The baby came out faster than expected.

The woman held the infant in her arms as it opened its eyes for the first time.

"Can I see it?" asked the mother.

"O-Of course."

The mother turned her head to the side and watched as her child was lowered onto the thin sheet separating them both from the makeshift bed made of hay.

"...My baby..." she sobbed as tears of joy left wet trails on her face.

The father leaned forward to see the baby better, "I'm assuming its the boy?"

The mother inspected the baby's body as best as she could in her weakened state. "Yes..." she confirmed with a relieved, albeit exhausted, smile, "...and a healthy one at that." She looked at the baby, "Happy birthday... Link."

"Enough of this."

The crowd turned to the entrance of the shed to see Philip, the slave master, with an unapologetic look on his face. As he moved toward the crowd, the slaves opened a path for him lest they suffer his wrath. Philip looked down at the mother, who placed a weary (and wary) arm around Link.

"Hmm... At least now I have _one_ extra pair of hands." he said with a nonchalant tone of voice. He glanced at the deceased first born baby and picked her up by the ankle, "This won't be of any use." He turned to the mother, "Once I properly dispose of this this, I wan-"

"_WHAT_?!" the father interrupted, outraged.

"P-Please, Master." the mother pleaded, "Can we at least give her a proper burial?"

Philip turned his body completely to face her, "When a tool breaks," he began, "Do you give_ it_ a proper burial? Or how about an eating utensil?"

Every slave in the room listened to their master in utter disbelief.

"That's exactly what I think of this baby; of all of you. Nothing but tool-"

"I'LL _KILL_ YOU!" the father screamed.

Philip smirked, as he slung the stillborn baby over his shoulder like a towel, "Now... if you want to kill me, go ahead. But then... your son will grow up just as you did- all alone"

The father paused.

"Hmph. That's what I thought."

The father's fists trembled at his side in unison with his voice as he fought with all he had to hold back his tears, "I... I swear on the very gods that created this land... you _will_ pay for this..."

"_Gods_?!" Philip mocked, dropping the baby onto the ground, "If your _gods_ truly existed, would they allow this fate to befall their people?"

...Silence...

"Hmph. Pathetic." Philip took several steps forward and kneed the father in his private area.

"_GAH_!" he shouted in agony as he fell to his knees. "You... bastar-"

He froze at the feeling of cold metal on his forehead.

...A gun.

"Look at you." Philip mocked again, "You certainly talk big, but when your life's on the line, your nothing more than a coward." He smirked, "Your son must be ashamed of you... Who could blame him? Your nothing more than a pathetic street urchin who resorts to pleading to imaginary gods instead of depending on your own pitiful strength. _I_ on the other hand..." Philip used his free hand to lift the father's chin, forcing him to look him in the eye. "_I_ am your god." He rose to his feet before looking around at the slaves surrounding him, "Let that serve as a warning to the rest of you!"

And with that, Philip retrieved the first born's body, and made his leave to dispose of it.

The father clenched fists so tightly, his fingernails almost broke the skin. "DAMN IT!" he he shouted in rage, "Damn it all..."

The mother watched on silently as her husband's tears hit the ground, the crowd of slaves around him dispersing. She deeply resented the fact that only her husband was able to stand up to Philip's cruelty. Not a single other soul had the courage to join him, herself included. And as long as that didn't change, their race would never be free.

...Or so she thought...

_To be continued!_

* * *

><p>Your name is not your own... You only exist only to fill the void left by the death of another... You were <em>never<em> meant to be...

In light this situation, how would you feel?

Next Chapter: Linkle

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: If there's one thing I dislike about writing fanfiction, it's that I know how the chapter look and unfold in my head, but I have a difficult time putting it into words.<strong>

**Anyway, I was SO excited (no sarcasm) to write this story! I wanted a longer chapter, but I ran out of material and I didn't want to reveal too much. Please tell me what you thought about this chapter. If you liked it, Favorite or follow (or both) the story. If you don't... well... at least tell me why so I won't make the same mistake in my other stories.**


End file.
